fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Beatie Breakerz
Beatie Breakerz is an online puzzle game based on the Panel de Pon series, released for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U and PC. The game is highly focused on online multiplayer, although a story mode is also included. The game can be played with 2 to 8 players, although some features are only avaliable for certain player counts. The game was originally designed by indie developer . It was released on November 21, 2015 in all territories for the PC, and the ports for Nintendo consoles were released on December 16, 2015. On August 12, 2016, Lone Planet Productions purchased the rights to the game. The company was developing a "deluxe" edition of the game for the Impetus and The V², to be released in November 2016. On the 7th of June, 2017, Revelation Heroes Entertainment obtained the rights to the game from LPP. They took over development for the deluxe edition of the game, now to be released on the V² and the Nexus Story Mythical creatures called Beaties have roamed the plains for many eons, but recently they have been hunted for their amazing musical abilities. Mad Jamz, an evil scientist, decides to utilize these creatures to become a millionaire and take over the world. He invents a Sick Jamz machine, which traps the Beaties into small tiles and immobilises them. Mad Jamz starts a line of dance clubs across the country using his trapped Beaties to generate the best grooves ever known. The player learns of his plan and learns of a process that can free Beaties: by lining them up by color, their rectangular prisons will disentegrate and they will be set free. The player then sets out to stop Mad Jamz, one dance club at a time. After dismantling Mad Jamz criminal empire, he challenges the player to a final duel in his flying Beatie powered fortress, the High Jamz. When he is defeated, he curses the player as High Jamz falls from the sky. The Beaties carry the player to safety. In the deluxe edition, there is an extra level set where the player takes on a new set of underground Sick Jamz clubs, culminating in a battle against King Crescendo. Gameplay Beatie Breakerz plays similarly to previous entries in the Panel de Pon series. The gridded playing field contains many tiles of different types which can be switched with the neighboring tiles vertically or horizontally. The goal is to match 3 or more of similarly colored tiles in a row to destroy the tiles and gain points. In addition, as tiles raise from the bottom and stack, the stacks of tiles grow taller and taller, and if the top row is filled for two long, the player will lose. In order to win, the player must remain in the game as long as possible while racking up points with better moves, such as matching more than 3 tiles at once. Two tiles can be flipped with each other freely; they don't have to make a match to be moved, and will remain in that position from then on. Tiles work with gravity, dropping if there are no tiles underneath them. Matching tiles will also clear out space for more tiles to fall in from above, allowing for mulitple matches to be made with one move. This will gain the player more points than simply making two moves. It will also spawn Blockies in opponents playing fields. Blockies spread over multiple tiles and can only be destroyed by adjacent tiles being matched. Before the match starts, players choose items to use. These can be passive, giving effects throughout the battle, or attacking, which are triggered by the player in exchange for AP (attack points) during battle to harm oppoonents or help the player. Passive effects range from increases in point gain or decreased flip time. Attack effects can vary from spawning more Blockies or Bombies to clearing rows or columns of tiles. Items can be turned off in settings or temporarily disabled by certain phenomena. They can be purchased in the DubStore with Droppies, which are earned after every match depending on how well you did. Battle Mode The main mode of the game. Players compete in split screen or across the internet in a standard match. Settings can be changed freely except in Random Battle. Players can locate each other online through their 3DS, Wii U, Nexus or Steam friends list or using an ID and challenge them to matches. They can also enter Random Battles and get matched up with others online looking for a battle. Outcomes from these battles influence an online leaderboard of players, counting the players with the highest amount of points, wins, and other statistics. Additionally, tournaments can be created for friends or strangers to join, with a customizable bracket and many options. Tiles Items These items can spawn in matches as a reward for matches of 4 or more. Battle mode only Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:2015 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:Nexus Games Category:RHE Games Category:V2 Games